<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Паучья невеста by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020), leoriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284396">Паучья невеста</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020'>fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel'>leoriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical spiders, Case Fic, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, bad archive etiquette, spiders made them do it, timeline is for the weak, what it's canon-typical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что человек во сне съедает около восьми пауков за ночь. Это статистически неверно, просто некоторые люди исключения из правил и их не стоит считать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(tma team) Миди рейтинг, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Паучья невеста</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта история началась с того, что я поднял взгляд на помпезный дом с колоннами и, прочтя выгравированное на нем «Audio. Vigilo. Opperior», подумал, что место мне это не нравится. Или в морге на вскрытии, проводимом доктором Валидом, где впервые за несколько лет работы в полиции я чуть не распрощался с завтраком? Или еще раньше, во время второй мировой войны, когда двое офицеров чудом избежали смерти и один из них потом покончил с собой, не вынеся пережитых ужасов, а другой — стал моим наставником?</p><p>Или, когда я солнечным весенним утром по дороге в Белгравию купил себе кофе и показалось, что за мной кто-то следит. Со временем у всех полицейских развивается профессиональное чутье или профессиональная паранойя. Инстинктивно я сбавил шаг, притворившись, что хочу насладиться вкусом кофе, и незаметно огляделся по сторонам, но вокруг были одни лишь припозднившиеся офисные работники и любующиеся городом туристы. Одно лицо показалось мне знакомым, я замер… и когда в ответ помахали, я узнал одного из пожилых коллег, где-то полгода назад выдававшего мне архивные материалы. Кажется, это было чуть ли не его последнее дело.</p><p>Тогда мы все подозревали, что Безликий следит за нами, поэтому я отнесся к своим подозрением крайне внимательно. Шаг за шагом внимательно обследовал местность, не сводя глаз с женщин ростом и фигурой, напоминающих Лесли. Иногда мы действительно пересекались, даже сейчас я порой вижу ее в толпе, зная, что это никак не может быть она. Это старая привычка. Сколько бы я не искал ее, так и не смог ответить для себя на вопрос — хочу ли я, чтобы это действительно была она или нет. Ни одна из наших встреч не приносила нам обоим ничего хорошего.</p><p>Но это была не Лесли, Маленькие Крокодильчики или какой-то мнительный преступник, арестованный мной за карманную кражу, когда мы с Лесли еще работали на улице.</p><p>Я знал это с семидесятипроцентной точностью, потому что использовал заклинание, которое недавно показал мне Найтингейл. И точно так же, как он предупреждал — на практике оно было совершенно бесполезно. Двадцати пяти процентов хватало, чтобы дать пищу моей паранойе, а впустую потраченная магия оставила после себя досаду.</p><p>Наконец спустя еще один поворот головы мне наконец удалось поймать шпиона. Им оказался маленький паучок, сидевший у меня на плече. Должно быть, его паутина порвалась, когда я шел через парк. Я засмеялся, аккуратно стряхнул его и посадил на цветочную клумбу. Моя мама говорила, что встреча с пауком к деньгам — прекрасный повод потребовать больше денег за уборку. При виде пауков многие клиенты становились чрезвычайно сговорчивыми, однажды маме довелось «спасти» одну спасавшуюся на венском стуле графиню от ее арахнофобии, но это уже совсем другая история.</p><p>Сейчас, вспоминая это странное дело, я понимаю, что никогда не знал и вряд ли уже узнаю, с чего все началось.</p><p><br/>
•••</p><p>Труп Эми Ли нашли на берегу Темзы, в одном из тех хипстерских мест, что студенты облюбовали для пикников, а молодые архитекторы любят называть своей заслугой. Арт-пространство. Кажется, так сейчас кличут эту ужасающую безвкусицу, когда предметов искусства под открытым небом поставлено больше, чем скамеек и мусорных баков.</p><p>Место это было оживленное — когда мы оцепили территорию, пришлось выгонять оттуда аж двух недовольных фотографов, запланировавших там фотосессию. Многие не хотели уходить и упорно снимали патрульных на мобильные телефоны в надежде выложить интересный пост в соцсетях или продать его одной из местных газет.</p><p>— Раньше было гораздо проще, — неодобрительно сказал Найтингейл. Я подумал, что одного маленького светлячка хватило бы, чтобы эти люди перестали снимать и занялись своими делами, но так мы, разумеется, поступить не могли.</p><p>Эми Ли, впрочем, уже никуда не торопилась. Согласно ее студенческому билету, она училась на финансиста в Лондонской школе экономики и политических наук, была одета в недорогую удобную одежду. На шее она носила красивый кулон с золотисто-черным паучком. Бригада криминалистов при внешнем осмотре не нашла следов насильственной смерти. Поначалу я не понял, а зачем нас вообще сюда вызвали. Эми Ли выглядела самой обычной азиатской девушкой — если не считать того, что мертвой, но смерть от наркотиков или естественных причин порой происходит довольно незаметно.</p><p>— Подойди ближе, — сказал Найтингейл. — Только надень перчатки.</p><p>Его предположение, что я могу забыть об этом, честно говоря, ужасно меня уязвило. Я присел на корточки и посмотрел на нее внимательнее. Ногти у Эми Ли поражали своей длинной и затейливым маникюром — объемной паутиной из золотых нитей. Как она с ними печатала на экране смартфона? Черные паутины татуировок обвивали запястье.</p><p>— Везде эти пауки. Какая-то новая субкультура? — предположил я.</p><p>— Думал, ты знаешь об этом больше меня, — вздохнул Найтингейл. — Как думаешь, почему нас сегодня вызвали?</p><p>Если бы принадлежность к какой-то странной субкультуре или умение странно одеваться считалось преступлением и признаком принадлежности к магическому миру, то нам пришлось бы арестовать половину Лондона. Эми Ли просто лежала себе на лужайке как… застывшая в праздничной магазинной витрине кукла. Оставь мы ее на траве, вполне возможно, труп ее вскоре превратился в очередной арт-объект. Я с легкостью мог представить, как студенты какого-нибудь института искусств изготавливают для нее прозрачный хрустальный гроб, а через месяц сюда уже водят туристов.</p><p>— Кто сообщил об убийстве?</p><p>— Тело нашел бегун Рэй Пирсон. Первым выехал один из констеблей Стефанопулос. По его словам, на тот момент труп сплошным ковров покрывали сотни маленьких пауков, поэтому он решил, что дело для нашего подразделения.</p><p>Я еще раз внимательно присмотрелся, но единственные насекомые, которых я видел — кулон на шее Эми Ли.</p><p>— А что показывают камеры?</p><p>Подобные места всегда привлекали вандалов, поэтому в какой-то момент городу показалось, что всеобщее наблюдение — дешевле постоянных ремонтов.</p><p>— Сгорели еще на прошлой неделе. До сих пор не починили.</p><p>— А констебль или этот бегун, Пирсон? Неужели они не сняли на телефон?</p><p>— Пирсон утверждает, что к тому времени у него сел мобильный, а констебль — от потрясения выронил телефон.</p><p>— В Темзу?! — не выдержал я. Труп лежал на набережной, но все же до реки идти было метров двести.</p><p>— Мне это дело тоже не нравится, Питер. Но похоже, спихнуть его собираются именно на нас.</p><p>Пауки вполне могли оказаться массовой галлюцинацией или просчетом службы санитарного контроля. Я наклонился еще ниже к Эми Ли, пытаясь понять, что же в ней такого особенного, почувствовать проблеск вестигий, говорящих о том, что это дело для Фолли.</p><p>Ее черные, ярко-накрашенные губы были чуть приоткрыты — словно в немом удивлении.</p><p>— Пусть лучше доктор Валид сначала посмотрит, — предупредил Найтингейл. — Не наклоняйся так близко.</p><p>Подобный тон обычно означал, что он пытался предостеречь меня от собственной ошибки. Я наклонился столь близко к губам покойницы, что при желании мог бы ее поцеловать. Вестигии обычно проявляются при касании, но в исключительных случаях настигают и раньше. Это может быть запах, особая аура, ощущение от места или от вещи.</p><p>Я не знаю кричал или нет, но точно вскочил и в панике скинул себя куртку и бронежелет. Словно в фильме ужасов сотни маленьких черных паучков зароились под кожей, готовые выесть мои внутренности. Не поймите меня неправильно, я не боюсь насекомых — пчел, пауков или каких-то иных тварей. Поразила меня не столько сама природа, сколько интенсивность чувства.</p><p>Этот новый страх был настолько внезапен и силен, что вопреки всем должностным инструкциям я наколдовал файербол в центре Лондона. И возможно, спалил бы половину хипстерской набережной, переплюнув инцидент со скорой, не поймай в тот момент Найтингейл меня за руку. Запахло порохом и сосновыми ветками. Его пальцы ласково погладили запястье, словно стряхивая невидимую паутину.</p><p>Перестав метаться в панике, я заметил, что несмотря на довольно прохладный ветерок с реки стою в одной наполовину расстегнутой рубашке и брюках. Хорошо, что не успел полностью раздеться — в центре Лондона это было все равно что запустить файерболом в стену. Прекрасный материал для социальных сетей.</p><p>— Питер? — позвал уже в который раз меня Найтингейл. Руки моей он при этом не отпускал. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, похоже, нам не отвязаться от этого дела.</p><p>Вскрытие у доктора Валида обещало быть веселым.</p><p>•••</p><p>— Как может быть преступление, совершенное на берегу Темзы, не ее делом? — кипя негодованием после разговора с Беверли, спросил я у Найтингейла. К Беверли Брук мой гнев, конечно, не имел отношения — мы были хорошими друзьями, и она всего лишь передала ответ Мамы Темзы и всех ее дочерей. Никто из них не собирался нам помогать.</p><p>— Она так и сказала «не наше дело» или что реки не будут вмешиваться в чужие дела?</p><p>— Не помню, — наш разговор с Беверли по телефону все же происходил на немного повышенных тонах. Наверное, стоило потом перед ней извиниться. — Что-то о том, что в этом деле нам не стоит на них полагаться.</p><p>— В принципе… — Найтингейл задумался, словно что-то припоминая. — У мамы Темзы и ее дочерей есть свои заботы, соглашения и союзы. Так что они имеют полное право в этот раз остаться в стороне.</p><p>— Даже если произошло убийство?</p><p>— Пока доктор Валид не произвел вскрытия, мы не можем с точностью утверждать, что Эми Ли была убита.</p><p>Найтингейл сидел за рулем Ягуара, и мы ехали как раз в лабораторию доктора Валида. Труп еще до нас увезли коронеры.</p><p>— Разве это не подозрительно, что они отказались сотрудничать?</p><p>— Дружба с Беверли Брук тебя избаловала, — признался Найтингейл. — Раньше реки вообще предпочитали не вмешиваться в дела Фолли. Это ты пришел и взбаламутил воду. Надеюсь, вы с мисс Брук все еще друзья? И да, я нахожу это подозрительным… Но часть нашей работы — принимать и уважать подобные решения. Не всякий, кто может что-то важное тебе рассказать, готов это сделать.</p><p>— То есть можно просто закрывать дело?</p><p>— Нет, стоит поискать другие пути. У констебля Коулмана и мистера Пирсона уже взяли все анализы, включая проверку на наркотики. Лаборатория обещала позвонить через пару часов.</p><p>— Не веришь в кишащую гору пауков у трупа?</p><p>Сам я, к несчастью, верил в нее больше, чем мне хотелось, но никто не спешил брать у меня анализ крови.</p><p>— Это стандартная процедура в подобных делах. О, почти приехали. Надеюсь, Абдул сегодня расскажет нам что-то интересное.</p><p>•••</p><p>Сара Гулид позвонила, когда я уже облачился в специальный костюм, чтобы войти в прозекторскую — пришлось раздеваться, чтобы ответить на звонок. Доктор Валид только разложил инструменты, поэтому мне хотелось поскорее узнать в чем дело, чтобы больше никто не отвлекал.</p><p>Анализы крови пока были не готовы, зато Саре Гулид удалось выяснить одну любопытную деталь, которой я и поспешил поделиться со всеми присутствующими.</p><p>— По документам ее зовут не Эми Ли, а Юминг Ли.</p><p>— Ну вот, а я уже подписал бирку и занес данные в систему, — пожаловался доктор Валид. — Хотя для наших целей это пока не так важно.</p><p>Обследование патологоанатом всегда начинал с мозга — делал снимок, а затем вскрывал черепную коробку, чтобы еще раз своими глазами убедиться, что у покойника нет характерных для убитых при помощи магии или практиковавших волшебников повреждений.</p><p>Процедура это была не быстрая и, скучая, я стал разглядывать лежавшие на соседнем столике одежду и украшения. Их еще не успели разложить по пакетам, чтобы отправить в лабораторию, и изучить как вещественные доказательства.</p><p>Во время вскрытия труп всегда был полностью обнажен. Не знаю почему, но новичков это всегда шокировало. У меня вызывало лишь скуку. Чужой мозг интересовал меня гораздо меньше, чем доктора Валида.</p><p>— Удивительный образец, — восхитился патологоанатом. — Пока не знаю, от чего наступила смерть, но вряд ли дело в магии. Не вижу типичных повреждений. Пожалуй, мозг этой девушки можно было бы выставить в анатомический музей. Не лежи она у меня на столе, я бы заявил, что она совершенно здорова. Томас, давно вы не доставляли ко мне труп в столь превосходном состоянии.</p><p>Мертвые маги с альтернативной этикой и их жертвы, конечно, выглядели совершенно по-другому. Так что отчасти я мог понять причину нежданной радости доктора Валида, но точно ее не разделял. Меня вдруг охватило непонятное дурное предчувствие. Свет в прозекторской показался недостаточно ярким.</p><p>— Обследование еще не закончено, — напомнил Найтингейл. — Нужно установить причину смерти, а восхищаться ее мозгом — можешь в свободное время.</p><p>— Что бы ее не убило, оно сделало это крайне бережно, — заметил доктор Валид, начав осторожно вскрывать грудную клетку. — Твоим темным магам следует поучиться аккуратности!</p><p>Я со смешком подумал, что, выбрав себе другую карьеру, доктор Валид, наверное, был бы самым аккуратным на свете серийным убийцей. Даже ее грудную клетку он вскрывал с нескрываемой нежностью — если можно было это так назвать.</p><p>В современном фентези, которое так любит читать моя племянница Эбигейл, говоря о злодеях, им любят приписывать «черное сердце», что, конечно, звучит ужасно, но сердце Юминг Ли и правда было темнее ночи.</p><p>Сперва доктор Валид заметил какое-то странное затемнение в районе сердца и рассек плоть, чтобы лучше посмотреть, а затем — словно в том смутном подаренной вестигией видении — тысячи пауков хлынули наружу сквозь рассеченную плоть. Скальпель с грохотом упал на пол.</p><p>На вскрытии мы, согласно протоколу, присутствовали в масках и защитных костюмах, но когда темная волна накрыла меня от охватившего ужаса я забыл об этом и, казалось, вновь почувствовал, как они роятся под кожей. По неизвестной причине насекомые проигнорировали ошарашенного патологоанатома и не менее сильно удивленного Найтингейла и бросились именно ко мне. Их было так много, что они собрались в темную фигуру почти с меня ростом.</p><p>С зоологическим ужасом и любопытством я заметил, что были они разной формы и размера. Скорее всего, принадлежали к разным видам. Это было бы гораздо интереснее, если бы они не пытались сожрать меня заживо.</p><p>Найтингейл, к счастью, сумел сохранить хладнокровие и запалил огромный файербол. От магии в прозекторской выбило пробки, но светло стало как днем. Хотя располагалась она в подвале.</p><p>— Питер, — позвал меня Найтингейл. — Не бойся. Эти твари питаются твоим страхом.</p><p>Я хотел возразить, что совсем не боюсь пауков — разве что в детстве, лет в пять… Было что-то такое, чего я не помнил, только окончание истории — пришла моя разгневанная мама и прогнала их тряпкой, рассказав мне какую-то красивую сказку о том, что паучки — наши друзья. Или она пела песенку?</p><p>Пирамида из пауков качнулась и подступила ближе, отрезая меня от доктора Валида и Найтингейла.</p><p>— Питер! — позвал Найтингейл. В его голосе я слышал отголоски ружейный выстрелов, маска притупляла обоняние, но я все равно почувствовал запах соснового леса и пороха. Найтингейл вдруг понизил голос и обратился непонятно к кому. — Не смей его трогать.</p><p>Нельзя сказать, что после этих слов пауки отступили, но я заметил, что каким-то волшебным образом Найтингейл преодолел разделявшую нас дистанцию и уверенно сжал мою руку в перчатке.</p><p>В тот день мы все-таки довели вскрытие тела Юминг Ли до конца — доктор Валид умеет быть крайне дотошным и каким-то ордам пауков его не испугать — но я долго блевал над пакетом, когда прямо в грудине покойницы мы нашли несколько свежих вкладок яиц.</p><p>Труп пришлось сжечь. Доктор Валид умолял нас оставить пару и изучить вылупившихся оттуда паучков, но Найтингейл был непреклонен.</p><p>•••</p><p>— Что это было? — спросил я у Найтингейла, когда мы сели в машину. — Какая-то темная магия?</p><p>— Не совсем, — коротко ответил мне Найтингейл и тронулся с места. — Скажи, Питер… Ты боишься пауков?</p><p>— Сегодня я понял, что, пожалуй, серьезно их недооценивал!</p><p>— А боялся раньше? — не отставал Найтингейл. — Может быть раньше, еще в детстве?</p><p>— Может, и было что-то такое… Но какое отношение это имеет к делу?</p><p>— Большее, чем мне бы хотелось, — Найтингейл вздохнул прежде, чем продолжить. — Сущности вроде этой… Сложно сказать, имеют ли они магическую природу или же сродни природным духам мест? Дэвид когда-то строил довольно любопытные теории на сей счет.</p><p>— Так это не новый неизвестный вид темной магии?</p><p>— Насколько я знаю — нет. Их порождает страх… Или они питаются им? Я никогда не был точно уверен.</p><p>— Почему тогда нигде в записях Фолли ничего о них нет?</p><p>— Обычно они проявляют себя в каких-то необычных обстоятельствах. Предсказанные концы света, мировые войны… Последний раз я замечал что-то такое в шестидесятых?</p><p>— То есть они появляются или исчезают? Вместе с магией. Так? И сколько их?</p><p>— Смерк описывал где-то четырнадцать. Хотя, может быть, сейчас институт Магнуса использует другую классификацию.</p><p>— Что еще за институт Магнуса?</p><p>— Когда-то нам довелось посотрудничать, но в целом… наши отношения не сложились. Если хочешь, можешь попытать удачи. Пошлю им официальный запрос.</p><p>— Если они тоже действуют в рамках Соглашения, то почему о них никому неизвестно? Разве не должны их волшебники регистрироваться в Фолли?</p><p>— Их сотрудники — архивные работники. А их основные обязанности — собирать и систематизировать чужие кошмары, вроде с появлением звукозаписи они решили начитывать архивные материалы вслух.</p><p>— Почему тогда их нет в электронном каталоге Постмартина?</p><p>Найтингейл вздохнул так тяжко, будто до этого момента не задумывался, что у Постмартина есть электронный каталог. Если мы когда-нибудь введем что-то подобное в Фолли — сразу понятно, на чьи плечи это ляжет.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Я пробовал изучать их архивы, но большинство тех историй, что я видел — нелепица. Перепись чужих страхов, сожалений и кошмаров.</p><p>— Тогда какую ценность это имеет для расследования убийства Юминг Ли?</p><p>Можно ли было считать поселившуюся у нее в груди колонию пауков — намеренным убийством? Четкого ответа я не знал, но не хотел впустую несколько дней провести в архивах.</p><p>— Она выглядит как типичный лунатик, недавно побывший в архивах Магнуса. Уверен, что где-то там хранится ее заявление. Твоя задача — запросить его и сделать для нас копию. Возможно, узнать о похожих случаях… Хотя если они не поменяли систему архивирования, я бы не возлагал особых надежд.</p><p>— Ты был там?</p><p>Иначе откуда Найтингейлу знать про их систему архивирования?</p><p>— Да, и жалею об этом, — отрезал Найтингейл. — Если тебе начнут задавать слишком много вопросов — просто уходи. Не прощаясь. И спрашивая про Юминг Ли лучше не вдаваться в подробности — соври, что мы задержали ее с наркотиками.</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда первый делом утром туда загляну.</p><p>В тот вечер Молли приготовила настолько великолепный ужин, что какое-то время мне было ни до архивов, ни до пауков.</p><p>•••</p><p>Мне редко снятся кошмары. Разве что после Скайгардена я снова и снова прокручивал в голове ночами один и тот же сценарий, и точно так же не находил выхода.</p><p>Завтрашний визит в институт Магнуса меня не тревожил: Найтингейл не отправил бы меня в по-настоящему опасное место без огневой поддержки. Хотя в одиночку мы оба могли многое, но привыкли страховать друг друга.</p><p>Вечер я провел в библиотеке Фолли, пытаясь найти что-нибудь о магии, связанной с пауками, но особо не преуспел. Пауков чаще использовали как ингредиент для эликсиров или пугающий элемент дизайна, чем для насылания проклятий. У скорпионов и то была в английской магии куда более зловещая репутация.</p><p>Возможно, стоило провести вечер за просмотром детских мультиков, потому что даже выключив свет и улегшись в постель, я не мог выкинуть проклятых насекомых из головы. Любой шорох одеяла, скрип кровати воспринимался как что-то зловещее. Я словно снова впал в детство, когда мир огромен и не познан, а все живое пытается сожрать тебя с головой.</p><p>Спустя десять напряженных минут я потянулся за смартфоном, потом зажег верхний свет и часа полтора рубился в дурацкую мобильную игру и лениво листал соцсети — Абигэйл, как обычно, выложила миллион постов о своем новом увлечении. Обычно интернет-серфинг успокаивал, но сейчас — еще сильнее дразнил паранойю.</p><p>Прошел час… и я решил, что с тем же успехом могу почитать на кухне.</p><p>Чтобы пройти по темному коридору, мне понадобилось все мое мужество, какого я не испытывал лет с десяти. Ведь в темноте могло скрываться бессчетное множество пауков и оставаться в своей комнате почему-то было еще страшнее. Порой Молли допоздна засиживалась с сериалом с Нетфликса, используя для этого мой аккаунт. Вполне возможно, удастся присоединиться и посмотреть с ней что-нибудь… не жуткое. Например, кулинарную передачу.</p><p>Мне казалось, что иду тихо, почти не слышно, но все равно вздрогнул, когда Найтингейл окликнул меня из темноты:</p><p>— Питер?</p><p>Сразу я не ответил — подумал в оцепенении, а что, если это не его голос? И весь он собран из пауков? Да уж, звучало невероятно.</p><p>— Не спится? — повторил Найтингейл. Судя по всему, ему тоже не спалось. — Молли уже легла. Не хочешь зайти ко мне скоротать время? Сыграем в бридж?</p><p>— Вдвоем?</p><p>Насколько я помнил, требовалось четверо для захватывающей партии. Хотя сам в бридж никогда не играл и слышал только от отца.</p><p>— Действительно, — Найтингейл выглядел смущенным. — Но я не думаю, что сегодня тебе стоит надолго оставаться одному.</p><p>— Злобные пауки-убийцы придут по мою душу?</p><p>Это была шутка, но Найтингейл даже не улыбнулся. Лишь покачал головой и добавил:</p><p>— В одиночку это переживать гораздо тяжелее, — после долгой паузы Найтингейл добавил: — Я бы не хотел, чтобы с тобой случилось то же, что и с Дэвидом.</p><p>— Его сожрали пауки-убийцы?</p><p>Найтингейл беспомощно развел руками и в этот момент показался мне постаревшим на лет на сорок.</p><p>— Я бы и сам очень хотел узнать, что именно с ним тогда произошло.</p><p>•••</p><p>В бридж мы, конечно, играть не стали и провели несколько часов в постели — увлеченно читая. Найтингейл нашел мне какие-то свои старые заметки, о которых и сам думать забыл.</p><p>О пауках, убийствах и различных ужасах мы специально не говорили.</p><p>Хотя наши комнаты, к моему удивлению, не сильно по архитектуре отличались друг от друга, просто у Найтингейла накопилось побольше личных вещей, да и вкус его был… несколько устаревшим. И все же в компании другого человека действительно становилось легче переживать ночь.</p><p>Впрочем, легкое смущение присутствовало, несмотря на то что Найтингейл не стал переодеваться в свою смешную пижаму — я уже видел ее, когда в Фолли ночью ошибочно сработала магическая сигнализация и все в чем были сбежались на кухню. Обычно вечером мы желали друг другу спокойной ночи и чинно расходились по своим комнатам. Непривычно было лежать рядом, грубо вторгаясь в личное пространство — даже под прикрытием книги. Особенно когда один из нас забывал о присутствии другого, клал руку или вытягивал ногу, куда не следует, и потом приходилось неловко извиняться.</p><p>Несколько раз, выслеживая преступника, мы ночевали вместе в машине, но тогда мы оба прекрасно понимали, что сейчас на работе. Теперь же, лежа с ним рядом в постели — я был не уверен, что беспокоит меня больше — пауки или внимательный взгляд Найтингейла в полумраке. Или его красивые губы и смятый ворот рубашки — рука так и тянулась поправить.</p><p>Обычно он смотрел на меня серьезно и строго. Иногда с восхищением, иногда с иронией, иногда с усталой обреченностью — когда по моей вине ему приходилось писать рапорт на тридцать страниц.</p><p>И все же тогда… Если бы он поцеловал меня еще тогда, я бы совершенно не удивился.</p><p>Под утро я задремал, а когда проснулся — Найтингейл уже на кухне пил с Молли кофе.</p><p>•••</p><p>Здание института Магнуса было выполнено в стиле классицизма. Прямые линии, мощные колонны и спрятанные в темных нишах фигуры. Большинство английских архитекторов, когда их просят спроектировать музей, библиотеку или архив рождают на свет подобного монстра — больше напоминающее гробницу римского императора, пославшего солдат в Лондиниум, чем место, где живым людям потом комфортно работать.</p><p>Впрочем, было в нем что-то примечательное. Какая-то неразгаданная манящая тайна. Еще бы выбрали они для своей организации менее пошлый девиз, чем «Audio. Vigilo. Opperior».</p><p>Пока я шел по бесконечным коридорам — из-за высоких потолков казалось, что они уходят сразу в нескольких направлениях, не только вдаль, но и ввысь, — то пытался почувствовать вестигии этого места. Старые каменные здания обычно почти всегда имеют свою атмосферу. Здание института Магнуса, как несговорчивый свидетель, не хотело со мной разговаривать.</p><p>Лишь на мгновение у стойки с огнетушителем мне примерещились белые насекомые — непонятные, но к счастью, непохожие на пауков, — и почти сразу исчезли.</p><p>— Красивый галстук, — заметила сотрудница архива. Я пригляделся и прочел на ее бейдже имя Басира Хуссейн, помощник архивиста. — Что привело?</p><p>Галстук мне одолжил Найтингейл, упорно настаивая на том, чтобы я его надел. Правда, вряд ли он рассчитывал на то, что тот произведет впечатление на помощницу архивиста.</p><p>Стол Басиры Хуссейн был завален стопками книг и неразобранных бумаг. Если все в институте Магнуса так безответственно подходили к своим рабочим обязанностям, неудивительно, что Найтингейл ругал их систему архивирования. Возможно, разговаривать с мисс Хуссейн не имело смысла изначально.</p><p>— Могу я переговорить с вашим начальством?</p><p>— Можешь, но я не советую, — беспечно бросила Басира. — Моя коллега, Мелани, недавно так душевно с ним поболтала, что до сих пор не отошла.</p><p>— Разве это не преследование на рабочем месте?</p><p>— Это Элайас Бушар. А, или ты имел в виду Джона? Его тоже сегодня нет. Так что тебе повезло.</p><p>— Мы посылали официальный запрос на получение документов, относящихся к делу Юминг Ли.</p><p>Я достал из кармана служебное удостоверение и продемонстрировал ей. Меньше всего я ожидал, что она засмеется и с любопытством спросит:</p><p>— Посылать полицейских в институт Магнуса… Неужели жизнь Сивелла совершенно ничему не учит? Что на этот раз он собрался расследовать?</p><p>— Я не подчиняюсь Сивеллу.</p><p>— А я с ним работала, — поделилась Басира. — И никто до сих почему-то не забрал у меня мое удостоверение.</p><p>— Это нарушения закона.</p><p>— Я все равно им не пользуюсь. Хочешь отдам его тебе прямо сейчас?</p><p>— Так просто?</p><p>— Да, с условием, что ты перестанешь мне докучать, — пообещала Басира. — Как раз дошла в книжке до самого интересного места, а до обеда с Дейзи еще два часа.</p><p>— Это все чем вы занимаетесь? — вырвалось у меня.</p><p>Если бы я работал в подобном хранилище знаний, то уж точно извлек из этого пользу. Впрочем, мне никогда не хватало терпения для настоящей архивной работы — практику, когда меня заслали разбирать старые дела в подвал, вспоминал, как изощренную пытку.</p><p>— Преимущественно да, — ответила Басира. — Это мой метод. Мартин пишет стихи, Мелани кидает ножи в стену с портером нашего начальника, Дейзи — охотится, Джон… боюсь ему это все действительно нравится. В остальное время мы пытаемся не умереть. Честно говоря, скучаю немного по работе в полиции.</p><p>— Ты шутишь?</p><p>— Отчасти. Так что не надумал пойти домой, Питер Грант?</p><p>— Юминг Ли… — начал я.</p><p>— Никогда о ней не слышала, — пожала плечами Басира. — Ты уверен, что тебе к нам, а не в Национальный архив?</p><p>К тому времени я успел изучить ее тактику — любой ценой игнорировать свои прямые обязанности, поэтому решил не сдаваться.</p><p>— Мы посылали официальный запрос из Фолли. Ваш сотрудник сообщил, что вы не можете выслать нам копию, но мы можем лично ознакомиться с ее заявлением.</p><p>— Юминг Ли? — я полагал, что она включит компьютер или экран телефона, но Басира словно вопрошала в пустоту. — Тебе нужна хорошенькая китаянка, что в прошлом месяце была у Мартина?</p><p>— С кулоном с пауком, — подсказал я. — На две головы меня ниже. Ты ее знаешь?</p><p>— В глаза не видела, — заверила меня Басира. — Но Дейзи, моя коллега, на входе забрала у нее складной нож.</p><p>— Меня никто не осматривал на входе.</p><p>— Значит, ты не вызвал подозрений. У нас везде стоят камеры, так что осмотр скорее формальная процедура — когда начальство не в настроении.</p><p>— Могу я тогда узнать, с какой целью Юминг Ли посещала ваш институт?</p><p>— Уверен, что не пожалеешь об этом? — поинтересовалась Басира. — Хорошо, тогда иди за мной.</p><p>Мы прошли по коридору мимо нескольких закрытых дверей, следом за Басирой я зашел в нужную. Занимавший его сотрудник, очевидно, ненадолго отошел — на столе стояла недопитая чашка чая, от которой поднимался пар.</p><p>— Придется подождать?</p><p>— Зачем? — удивилась Басира. — Поверь, архивы — это место, где меньше всего ценят приватность. Вот, держи. Можешь его прочесть, сфотографировать, но забрать с собой нельзя.</p><p>Заявление Юминг «Эми» Ли было написано красивым аккуратным почерком, поверх уже явно другой рукой были сделаны карандашные пометки. Иногда я делаю такие на распечатках к делу. Больше всего меня поразил заголовок «Паучья невеста».</p><p>— Моя мать любила говорить мне, что спланировала все еще с колыбели. Мне полагалось стать скромной, одетые в шелка азиатской женой, что покорно затихает при посторонних и лишний раз не поднимает головы. В три года родители обручили меня с сыном богатого соседа — Ян Бэем и…</p><p>Непроизвольно я начал читать заявление вслух, но остановился, когда ладонь Басиры зажала мне рот.</p><p>— Неужели тебя не учили, что читать все, что написано вслух — плохая идея?</p><p>— Ты же сама сказала, что я могу прочесть?</p><p>— Про себя! — возмутилась Басира. — Это не значит, что я должна иметь к этому отношение.</p><p>Когда я достал телефон и сфотографировал заявление на случай, если не успею дочитать, она не протестовала.</p><p>История, впрочем, оказалась, вовсе не такой жуткой, как я ожидал. Брак Ян Бэя и Юнминг Ли не состоялся, несмотря на все старания их родителей, и девушка уехала в Англию учиться на финансиста. Там не было ничего и о полной грудной клетке пауков. Пауки фигурировали несколько раз — при помощи них Юнминг Ли избавилась от своего нежеланного жениха. В детстве у нее была книжка со сказкой про девушку, вышедшую замуж за паука. «Паучья невеста» — это и было ее название.</p><p>— Кто такой Лайтнер?</p><p>— Известный коллекционер. Институт уже несколько лет пытается собрать воедино его коллекцию, чтобы устроить выставку.</p><p>— То есть ничего сверхъестественного?</p><p>— Абсолютно, — сказала Басира, но я ей не верил. Подумал, что точно выясню правду у Найтингейла или Постмартина. Если это оккультная коллекция вроде Черной Библиотеки, то в Фолли должны о ней знать. — У тебя все?</p><p>Я собирался задержаться подольше, чтобы поговорить с человеком, делавшим пометки, но меня отвлек телефонный звонок. Определитель номера показал, что это был Найтингейл.</p><p>— Питер? — поприветствовал меня знакомый голос. — Все хорошо?</p><p>Найтингейл так и не привык к смартфону и если и звонил, то по очень важному делу. Никогда раньше, чтобы поболтать или узнать, как дела. Это было совершенно на него не похоже.</p><p>— Прочел и сфотографировал заявление Юнминг Ли. Планирую еще немного…</p><p>— Появились новые улики, — туманно произнес Найтингейл. — Лучше тебе не задерживаться. Могу заехать за тобой на Миллпорт-стрит?</p><p>— Сам доберусь.</p><p>После встречи с магом с альтернативной этикой моя машина была в ремонте.</p><p>— Начальство? Предлагаю тебе последовать его совету и поскорее отсюда обраться.</p><p>— Я приду еще раз, — заверил ее я.</p><p>— Хочешь совет? — спросила Басира. — Не приходи, если не хочешь остаться здесь работать.</p><p>Среди всех поступавших мне угроз эта была в числе самых странных.</p><p>Впрочем, пока я шел к выходу произошло еще одно странное происшествие — со мной поздоровался «отсутствовавший» по словам Басиры ее начальник.</p><p>— Питер Грант! — радостно поприветствовал меня незнакомец. — Элайас Бушар, директор института Магнуса. Мы чудом с вами не разминулись.</p><p>— Я спешу, — вырвалось у меня. Было что-то пугающее в его вежливой улыбке. Что-то, что напоминало о Безликом, хотя это совершенно точно не мог быть Мартин Чорли. — Благодарим за содействие.</p><p>— Ну что вы. Найтингейл — старый друг нашего института… Чуть не забыл — это вам.</p><p>Он вручил мне бумагу в непрозрачном конверте, где указан был только год и буква «Н.». Вряд ли это имело отношения к делу Юминг Ли — тогда она еще не появилась на свет, но я все равно его взял.</p><p>— Передавайте привет Томасу!</p><p>Только тогда я задумался об одной несостыковке. Найтингейл настаивал, что последний раз посещал институт Магнуса в шестидесятых, а Элайас Бушар сейчас выглядел довольно молодо… Откуда он тогда мог его знать?</p><p>•••</p><p>Прежде, чем мы условились встретиться с Найтингейлом, мне позвонила Сара Гулид и сообщила, что они нашли среди имущества покойной какую-то «странную книжку», поэтому я сразу поехал туда, где хранились вещественные доказательства.</p><p>— Паучья невеста? — первым делом спросил я. — Как она называется?</p><p>— Да, инспектор Чжоу так перевела нам название. Она вся на китайском.</p><p>— О чем она?</p><p>— Про пауков? — предположила Сара. — Мы посмотрели картинки — они довольно… впечатляющие. А вот с переводом возникли проблемы. Инспектор Чжоу категорически отказалась ее читать.</p><p>— И как это аргументировала?</p><p>— Что это «плохая» книга и нам следует ее сжечь, а не приобщать к вещественным доказательствам.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Этого нам не удалось выяснить. Какое-то китайское суеверие. Мы думали пригласить переводчика, но Стефанопоулис хочет, чтобы вы с твоим начальником сначала убедились в ее безопасности. На всякий случай. Я слышала, на вскрытии произошло что-то неожиданное.</p><p>— Найтингейл сжег труп.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Ему тоже показалось, что это плохая примета. У тебя есть номер и адрес инспектора Чжоу?</p><p>— Да, но не уверена, что она согласиться с тобой разговаривать.</p><p>Как и предупреждала Сара, инспектор Чжоу по телефону заявила, что «к сожалению ничем не сможет помочь». Я решил, что всегда можно навестить ее — уже в компании Найтингейла — вечером. Если я чему и научился, расследуя обыкновенные немагические преступления — так это то, что убедить заговорить возможно почти любого информатора, главное — проявлять упорство.</p><p>Ехал в Фолли я на метро и из-за ремонта путей поезд шел дольше обычного, застывая между станциями. О ремонте было указано в социальных сетях подземки, так что в этом не было ничего сверхъестественного. Я пожалел, что не согласился на предложение Сары подбросить меня до Фолли.</p><p>Книга жгла карман портфеля. Рядом со мной было целых два свободных места, а ближайшие соседи уткнулись в телефоны. Я решил, что просмотрю всего пару страниц — все равно я не знал китайский — чтобы составить общее представление об истории. В конце концов в заявлении Юнминг Ли для института Магнуса не содержалось никаких жутких подробностей.</p><p>Сверху книга была завернута в темно-багровую обложку, когда я снял ее, то увидел иллюстрацию и невольно вздрогнул. Огромный мохнатый паук уставился на меня восемью глазами, все, включая волоски на лапках было нарисовано до того натуралистично, что хотелось стряхнуть его на пол с гладкого картона. Я огляделся, но никто по-прежнему не обращал на меня и книгу внимание.</p><p>Сара Гулид не соврала — все в книге действительно было на китайском, включая выходные данные издательства. Хотя бумага выглядела довольно старой и чуть пожелтела от времени. Сюжет, судя по картинкам оказался незамысловат — маленькую китаянку подводят к старому толстому чиновнику или толстосуму, на ее хорошеньком личике застыли слезы. Следом девочка изображена чуть старше — она уже не плачет, но взгляд ее не менее печальный.</p><p>И наконец вот она уже девушка лет пятнадцати стоит в прекрасном алом свадебном одеянии. Я перевернул страницу и моему взгляду открылась жуткая картина — огромный паук съедает ее пожилого жениха.</p><p>В сказках обычно спасенная девушка счастливо благодарит своего спасителя и на первый взгляд это и происходило. Героиня низко кланяется — так, что не видать лица, только вплетенные в волосы высокие резные заколки.</p><p>Заканчивалась книжка тем, что благодарная девушка идет с пауком к алтарю — ему нарисовали стилизованный свадебный наряд. На последней иллюстрации девушка, приподняв фату лежит на черном покрывале. Присмотревшись, я с ужасом заметил, что оно не просто черное — а состоит из множества маленьких пауков.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что я не понимал ни слова по-китайски, от просмотра этих иллюстраций осталось более гнетущее впечатление, чем от заявления Юминг Ли или даже произведенного доктором Валидом вскрытия. Я не понимал, как вообще кто-то мог дать маленькой девочке подобную книгу. Когда поезд зашел в туннель, я едва не сорвался на крик, потому что в темноте мне показалось, что что-то по мне ползет.</p><p>В спешке я спрятал огромного паука под обложкой, вдел в уши наушники и оставшиеся десять минут ехал под тяжелый металл.</p><p>•••</p><p>— Почти ничего уже не помню по-кантонски, — признался Найтингейл. — Давно был проездом в Китае.</p><p>— Пригласим переводчика или попросим перевести Постмартина? — предложил я.</p><p>— Если это действительно Лайтнер, то вряд ли нам вообще стоит ее открывать.</p><p>— То есть Лайтнер — это все-таки не какой-то безобидный коллекционер?</p><p>— Фолли несколько раз уличало его в собирании книг по темной магии и пыталось конфисковать его коллекции. Но каждый раз дело закрывали за отсутствие доказательств. Сам он ничего не практиковал и был обычным книжным червем со странным хобби.</p><p>— Он до сих пор жив?</p><p>— Пропал без вести, — задумчиво сказал Найтингейл. — Сразу после того, как одолживший книгу из его коллекции сосед умер при подозрительных обстоятельствах.</p><p>— Юминг Ли убила детская книга сказок?</p><p>— Ни одна из тех книг из его коллекции, что мне доводилось видеть, не способна была убивать не месте. Скорее… они притягивают определенные потусторонние сущности.</p><p>— Как в «Сделке с Дьяволом»?</p><p>Этот фильм с молодым Шоном Коннери был одним из любимых в моем детстве и повествовал об отважном археологе, изучавшим древние рукописи. Некоторое время из-за него я хотел стать археологом.</p><p>— Скорее всего, — согласился Найтингейл и запалил файербол.</p><p>— Что ты собираешься делать?</p><p>— Примерно то же, что мы делали с Лайтнерами до этого?</p><p>— Уничтожать вещественные доказательства?!</p><p>Я не понимал, что такое на Найтингейла нашло. Во время расследования он вел себя крайне странно, нарушая все существующие протоколы. Наконец он сдался, погасив файербол, и спросил меня:</p><p>— Питер, ты же не успел ее прочитать?</p><p>— Я не знаю китайский, — заверил я Найтингейла. — Поэтому ориентировался на картинки. Это ведь всего лишь детская книжка, так? Гулид с коллегами тоже ее изучили.</p><p>Найтингейл нахмурился, достал из кармана смартфон и несколько минут разговаривал на повышенных тонах с инспектором Стефанопоулис о доступе к потенциально опасным материалам. Кончилось тем, что он потребовал составить список всех, кто изучал эту детскую книжку и убедиться, что никто из них не останется ночью в одиночестве.</p><p>— Сара говорит, что поедет ночевать к сестре с детьми. Думаешь, это хорошая идея?</p><p>— Если они не фанаты Человека-паука, — сказал Найтингейл. Хотя я сам показал им с Молли старую трилогию на прошлой неделе, меня каждый раз поражало, когда он потом к ним отсылался. Потому что я сам обожал так делать. — Не думаю, что Саре и ее коллегам грозит опасность, но всегда лучше подстраховаться…</p><p>— Почему ты предложил сжечь книгу?</p><p>Найтингейл почесал переносицу и, чуть погодя, признался:</p><p>— Один мой друг чересчур увлекся изучением библиотеки Лайтнера и это плохо для него закончилось. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты повторил его путь.</p><p>— Дэвид Меленби?</p><p>— Да. И Питер… Во время расследования с тобой не происходило ничего странного?</p><p>— За исключением того, что в морге на меня напала огромная туча пауков?</p><p>— За исключением этого, — ответил Найтингейл. — Это может быть просто догадка, ощущение, сон… Сущности вроде этой выбирают странные формы, чтобы выразить свою симпатию. А потустороннее уже не раз проявляло к тебе особый интерес.</p><p>— Вряд ли огромный жуткий паук появится и утащит меня под венец, — это правда звучало нелепо. — Я не похож на скромную азиатскую красавицу.</p><p>— Вряд ли, — согласился Найтингейл. — Но предлагаю провести и эту ночь вместе.</p><p>•••</p><p>Мне хотелось бы сообщить, что дальнейший вечер и ночь в тот день прошел без происшествий, а опасения Найтингейла — оказались совершенно безосновательны, но, к несчастью, вышло все совсем по-другому.</p><p>Для начала — у Сары и ее коллег все действительно прошло хорошо. Лишь инспектору Чжоу пришлось жечь благовония, чтобы избавиться от дурной энергетики, и ребенок одного из их коллег испугался некой странной тени, но это вполне возможно, было всего лишь совпадением.</p><p>Вечером мы довольно рано поужинали, и я отправился с Тоби на прогулку по ближайшему кварталу. По пути нам встретился бездомный — его темные сальные волосы вились до плечей, а темные очки были такими плотными, что поначалу я принял его за слепого.</p><p>— Питер Грант, — поприветствовал меня бездомный, из-за его сильной картавости прозвучало как «пита гант». Я не сразу разобрал свое имя.</p><p>— А как ваше имя?</p><p>— Это неважно, — оскалился бездомный, обнажив ряд острых желтых зубов. — Мисс Кейн просила передать твоему боссу, что Фолли забрало то, что ему не принадлежит.</p><p>— Кто такая мисс Кейн?</p><p>— Это Питеру Гранту знать совершенно не обязательно. Лучше задуматься о последствия, пока не поздно…</p><p>— Это угроза?</p><p>Бездомный не видел опасным — скорее, закутанным в несколько слоев грязных тряпок городским паразитом, но на всякий случай я держал наготове атакующее заклинание.</p><p>— Хм, вижу Питер Грант вот-вот к нам присоединиться? — бездомный дико рассмеялся. — Тогда мои поздравления!</p><p>Когда я моргнул, переулок рядом оказался абсолютно пуст. Тоби продолжил невозмутимо задирать ногу на мусорный бак — как будто больше тут никого и не было.</p><p>Вернулся я довольно поздно, словно намеренно оттягивал момент. Не то что бы Найтингейл был настолько мне неприятен, скорее наоборот, он всегда мне нравился, но оставался в первую очередь моим наставником и начальником.</p><p>Размышляя над сохранением исключительно рабочих отношений с коллегой, с которым вам вторую ночь предстоит спать в одной постели, я зашел на кухню. Молли оставляла в холодильнике немного десерта — перед сном мне иногда хотелось сладкого. Свет я включать не стал.</p><p>Я как раз успел запустить в него ложку и блаженно зажмурился, наслаждаясь паннакотой, когда в углу кухни, у раковины раздалось какое-то подозрительное шевеление. Тянуться до выключателя было далеко, и я зажег светлячок при помощи магии, стараясь не сжечь, переусердствовав, холодильник — Молли выбирала его полгода, не доверяя современной технике.</p><p>Паук был еще больше, чем на обложке. Огня он не боялся — свет отражался в его темных глазах, мохнатые лапы царапали кухонный пол с противным скрежетом. Я судорожно пытался выбрать такое заклинание, чтобы минимизировать ущерб и просто растерянно пятился назад, пока не уперся спиной в холодильник. Наконец я выставил перед собой в воздухе быстрый щит — паук невозмутимо прошел сквозь него.</p><p>Я метнулся на другой конец кухни, не уверенный, возьмет ли вообще магия эту тварь. И вдруг почувствовал, как что-то маленькое ползет по моей спине. Погода стояла теплая и с Тоби я гулял в теплом худи, оно неплотно прилегало к телу. Это было немного щекотно — легкие прикосновения обожгли шею. Паук передо мной издал громкий клацающий звук, пошевелил жвалами, и я в панике швырнул ему в морде стеклянной креманкой с недоеденной панакоттой, а затем плюнул на технику безопасности и призвал файербол. В конце концов я же был учеником того самого Найтингейла? Чего еще они от меня ожидали?</p><p>И прежде, чем я наконец сжег эту тварь тихий голос справа от меня позвал:</p><p>— Питер. Питер Грант. — Но справа никого не было, это была галлюцинация, в то время как угроза передом мной — реальна. Поэтому я все равно швырнул файербол, не собираясь вестись на уловки твари. — Ох, Питер.</p><p>Мой файербол растворился в воздухе с глухим шипением — будто кто-то заглушил его водяным заклинанием. Это было странно. Пауки ведь не жили в воде? Откуда им знать подобную магию.</p><p>— Питер, твою мать! Очнись!</p><p>Меня окутал аромат свежих сосновых веток и пороха, и наваждение наконец исчезло. Я стоял посреди разгромленной магией кухни, справа от меня стоял Найтингейл, а на месте гигантского паука-убийцы — Молли. Заметив, что я не планирую больше на нее нападать, она перестала гневно шипеть и скалить клыки.</p><p>Во всей кухне в результате нашей с Найтингейлом и Молли битвы не осталось ни одного целого электроприбора.</p><p>— Ты принял Молли за гигантского паука? — догадался Найтингейл. — Хотя, по-моему, по-настоящему ты обидел ее, когда швырнул в нее креманкой. Знаешь, она ведь всегда именно для тебя готовит этот десерт.</p><p>Молли все еще глядела на меня крайне разочарованно.</p><p>— Молли, прости, мне… Примерещилось. Всякое. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.</p><p>— Если бы я не прибежал на шум, то с файерболом все могло закончиться весьма плачевно, — заметил Найтингейл. — Если дела настолько плохи, ты должен был сказать мне раньше.</p><p>Я хотел возразить, что раньше я не принимал друзей за гигантских пауков, и все же… Мне стыдно было признаться, что эта история действительно оставила на мне след.</p><p>— Это не повторится, — пообещал я Найтингейлу. — И я куплю новый холодильник… В рассрочку.</p><p>— Разумеется. В ближайшие сутки ты не отходишь от меня на шаг.</p><p>•••</p><p>— Ты знаком с мисс Кейн? — спросил я у Найтингейла, когда мы остались наедине.</p><p>— Какой из? — Найтингейл задумчиво почесал висок. — За время прогулки с Тоби ты завел новые знакомства? Или принял несчастную девушку за гигантского паука?</p><p>— Ко мне подошел бездомный и поделился, что по мнению некой мисс Кейн, мы в Фолли забрали то, что нам не принадлежит.</p><p>— А, так они все же хотят вернуть книгу? Кажется, я догадываюсь о какой мисс Кейн может идти речь. Я когда-то знал ее бабушку — похоронила трех мужей. Четвертый был практикующим магом и Фолли расследовало его смерть.</p><p>— Выходит, хорошо, что мы не сожгли сразу ту книгу?</p><p>— Нет, после инцидента на кухне я жалею, что не предал ее огню сразу, как только увидел, — в глазах Найтингейла горел недобрый огонек. — Какой бы древний ужас не представляла собой эта мисс Кейн, я не потреплю шантажа и угроз!</p><p>На моих глазах Найтингейл достал злосчастную книжку из сумки — хотя мне казалось, мы вместе убирали ее в библиотеке в сейф — бросил в металлический таз для умывания и поджог.</p><p>— Теперь Лондону ничего больше не угрожает? — спросил его я. — Хотя Юминг Ли уже не вернуть.</p><p>— Лондону — больше нет, — согласился Найтингейл. — Тебе — да. Эти твари… Если они пометили тебя, то могут быть невероятно навязчивы.</p><p>— То есть до конца жизни я теперь буду принимать друзей за гигантских пауков?</p><p>— Уничтожение книги должно ослабить проклятие.</p><p>— Но мне все равно будет казаться, что по мне что-то ползет?</p><p>— По идее клятвы, данные Фолли, должны были тебя защитить… Как и то, что ты мой ученик.</p><p>— Гигантские пауки ни за что не смогли бы пробраться сюда, не потревожив сигнализацию, — наконец догадался я и мне стало еще более стыдно за то, что я не понял этого еще час назад и поддался панике.</p><p>— Наши страхи залегают даже глубже, чем магия. Судя по всему, это та тварь, что Дэвид называл Паутиной. Подобные ей любят манипуляции сознанием. Питер, мне жаль, что…</p><p>— Что ты ничем не сможешь мне помочь?</p><p>Повисло долго молчание, наконец Найтингейл выпалил:</p><p>— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Да и… как-то неуместно с моей стороны такое предлагать.</p><p>— Я придерживаюсь довольно… широких взглядов. И согласен на все что угодно, если мне не придется при этом приносить в жертву младенцев.</p><p>— Тогда закрой глаза.</p><p>Его губы ритуально коснулись моих. Никогда раньше я не думал, что поцелуй может быть таким почтительным и формальным.</p><p>— Питер, — голос его не дрогнул, хотя мне послышалась легкая хрипотца. — Можешь уже открывать глаза.</p><p>Я мог, но не хотел, поэтому лишь положил руку ему на затылок, снова притягивая ближе и целуя. Разве он сам не учил меня, что к магии нельзя подходить формально. Требовалось тщательно одна за другой выстроить формы и соблюсти все необходимые ритуалы. Нельзя делать что-то в полсилы. Без души.</p><p>Не помню, в какой момент Найтингейл разомкнул губы и глубоко, и страстно меня поцеловал. Кажется, к тому времени мы уже сидели на кровати. С открытыми глазами целовать его было приятнее.</p><p>— Питер, я не думаю, что… — Найтингейл осекся, в этот момент я расстегивал на нем рубашку.</p><p>— Не хочу, — признался я, — не хочу ни о чем сегодня больше думать.</p><p>Не знаю, что он обо мне тогда подумал — что я спятил, сдурел или это все была сложная манипуляция пауков? Что я точно помню: когда его руки и губы касались меня, я действительно этого хотел и горячо отвечал — и на прикосновения, и на поцелуи.</p><p>Раньше, в мимолетных ночных фантазиях, мне всегда казалось, что это будет неловко. Не спать с мужчинами — этим меня было не удивить, а спать конкретно с Найтингейлом. Что это перечеркнет то уважение, что мы оба питали друг к другу.</p><p>На самом деле в тот момент в голове царила приятная пустота. Я застонал, когда Найтингейл прижался ко мне и покрыл поцелуями шею и ключицы. Его длинные пальцы сжались вокруг основания моего члена, лаская. Мои руки рассеянно гладили его испещренную шрамами спину. Удивительно, сколь многое можно скрыть под рубашкой. Тело Найтингейла было картой боевых действий, неудивительно, что, целуя его, я чувствовал запах стали и пороха. Я не видел более ничего смертоносного и красивого.</p><p>— Получается? — вдруг спросил меня Найтингейл. Хотя ясно было, что у него получалось. Еще как. — Ни о чем больше не думать?</p><p>Вместо ответа я вытянул шею и поцеловал его, притягивая к себе, он закинул руки мне за спину, его возбужденный член уперся мне в живот. Интересно, а как давно он меня хотел? Началось это для него после ухода Лесли или еще раньше? В тот день в Сохо, когда я хотел допросить призрака?</p><p>— Нет, — пожаловался я и облизал губы. — Постоянно что-то отвлекает.</p><p>Меня и правда постоянно что-то отвлекало. То его губы, то язык, то его пальцы, то его член, упирающийся мне в руку. Мы беспорядочно ласкали друг друга, пытаясь понять, что кому больше нравится. Когда я губами обвел шрам на его животе и Найтингейл застонал, это польстило.</p><p>— Да, — хрипло согласился со мной Найтингейл. — Ты постоянно отвлекаешься. Тебе надо ставить, ох, более четкую задачу, а то мы так… до утра не управимся.</p><p>— Главное вовремя спуститься к завтраку, а то Молли совсем меня не простит.</p><p>— Действительно.</p><p>Найтингейл засмеялся и обхватил рукой сразу оба наших члена.</p><p>Пальцы у него были ловкие – и когда он делал сложные магические пассы, и когда доставлял нам обоим удовольствие. Меня завораживала его целеустремленность – существовало множество вещей, которые хотелось с ним сделать, но Найтингейл был прав – моя беда была в том, что я отвлекался и перескакивал с одного на другое. А вот он сразу умело просчитывал и выгоды, и риски. И угадывал именно того, что мне хотелось прямо сейчас.</p><p>Возможно, для этого тоже существовало специальное заклинание. Как и для того, как нежно, пусть и немного устало он под утро меня целовал.</p><p>•••</p><p>Утром в Фолли принесли телеграмму «Аннабель Кейн приносит уважаемому инспектору Найтингейлу свои глубочайшие извинения». Молли вскоре сменила гнев на милость, а пауки больше меня не преследовали. Лишь иногда, когда Найтингейл меня целовал, помимо запаха пороха и сосновых веток мне мерещились отдаленные ружейные выстрелы и сирена, в старых документальных фильмах возвещающая немецкие авиационные налеты.</p><p>В конверте, что передал мне Элайас Бушар, лежал белый листок, исписанный знакомым почерком, Н. — Найтингейл.</p><p>Но я до сих пор не могу решить, хочу и имею ли право знать, что там написано.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>